


Practice

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Crossdressing, Keisan Mako-chan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Tsuyoshi touched his mouth uncertainly. "Should I kiss you, too?"Nakai dragged his eyes away from his bandmate's fingers, but couldn't quite meet his gaze. "If you want."(Written August 2010.)





	

They flopped down on the breakroom couch a little after midnight. "I can't believe we're still filming this skit," Tsuyoshi groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Nakai opened a bottle of water he'd pulled from the refrigerator. "Worst possible time to have a camera break down," he agreed. "At least you get to wear pants." He was dressed in a ladies' business suit, complete with skirt, heels and wig-- they'd been filming a 'Keisan Mako-chan' skit when technical difficulties had struck, and now were stuck in costume, waiting for the crew to call them back in. "Think we'll finish by one?"   
  
Tsuyoshi sighed, resting an arm along the back of the couch. "I hope so. I just want to get it done in as few takes as possible."  
  
Nakai took a swig of water and poked him in the side. "What, don't want to kiss me more than you have to?"  
  
Tsuyoshi poked him back. "I was thinking about how much sleep I could get. But it _is_ pretty gross having to kiss you."  
  
Nakai bumped his shoulder indignantly. "Oi, don't say I'm gross! It's just for the skit, anyway." He offered the water bottle, leaning against the younger man's side. "Besides, _I'm_ not the one who messes up his lines and makes us retake five times."  
  
Tsuyoshi made a face and accepted the water, shifting so that they were both comfortable. Nakai watched as he drank, eyes sliding down his bandmate's neck and away again. They sat quietly, passing the water back and forth, until Nakai suddenly took a deep breath and said: "Want to practice?"  
  
"Practice?" Tsuyoshi handed him the bottle again. Nakai held onto it, not looking at his bandmate. "Kissing," he clarified, picking at the label on the bottle.  
  
Tsuyoshi sat up a little straighter. "Oh. Um. Okay." He fiddled with the cuff of his shirt sleeve. "For the skit?"  
  
"For the skit," Nakai agreed, twisting around to face him. He smiled, poking Tsuyoshi's nose, and the younger man laughed nervously. Nakai leaned in quickly and pecked him on the mouth. "There." He sat back. "That's not too gross, right?"  
  
"I guess." Tsuyoshi touched his mouth uncertainly. "Should I kiss you, too?"  
  
Nakai dragged his eyes away from his bandmate's fingers, but couldn't quite meet his gaze. "If you want."  
  
Tsuyoshi looked hesitant for a moment, but pushed himself forward and brushed his lips across Nakai's. "Okay," he said as he pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed. He tugged gently at the wig Nakai was wearing and smiled.  
  
They looked at each other for what felt like a long moment, and then Nakai leaned in again as if compelled, this time lingering, moving his lips lightly. Tsuyoshi's mouth parted a little, and Nakai couldn't help tilting his head to take advantage of it; for all his earlier complaining, Tsuyoshi didn't seem to mind. The younger man opened his mouth a little more, and it was all the encouragement Nakai needed, his hand coming up to cradle Tsuyoshi's cheek as he tentatively slid his tongue along his bandmate's lower lip. Tsuyoshi's tongue greeted his experimentally, and then they were sliding along each other and Nakai was sitting up on his knees and cupping his other hand around the back of Tsuyoshi's neck to get a better angle and there was definitely nothing gross about _this_. Tsuyoshi hesitantly placed a hand on the older man's waist, making a soft, low noise.  
  
The sound of voices in the hall suddenly brought them to their senses, and they pulled apart. Nakai was straddling Tsuyoshi's lap, the skirt riding up indecently; he quickly scrambled off, tugging the skirt back down and brushing the wig's long hair out of his reddened face. Tsuyoshi looked down at his hands distractedly, his cheeks a similar shade of pink.  
  
A moment later, the door opened and a staff member poked his head in. "Okay, we're ready for you guys now." He vanished as quickly as he'd come.  
  
Nakai hopped up immediately, straightening his costume, and then turned and held a hand out to Tsuyoshi. "Tsuyo-chan," he said lightly, as if he was already in character again. Tsuyoshi blinked in surprise, but took it and let Nakai pull him up.   
  
The older man didn't let go, though. He scratched at his nose with his other hand, still slightly flushed. "Do you--" He stopped, looking down at their hands awkwardly.  
  
Tsuyoshi's free hand fidgeted until he stuck it in his pocket. "Yeah?" he prompted quietly.  
  
A little half-smile crept across Nakai's face, even though he didn't look up. "Do you want to practice again later?"  
  
Tsuyoshi swallowed nervously, and gave his bandmate's hand an impulsive squeeze. "O-okay."  
  
Nakai squeezed his hand in return, his smile stretching into a wordless grin, and led him out of the breakroom.


End file.
